Charmed and Who?
by Carebearzrule
Summary: A Charmed/Olsen twins crossover... its sort of got a parent trap plot... kinda funny, you'll like it


Chapter One  
  
"Bye Honey! Don't make TOO many guys nuts at camp!" Piper shouted to her daughter, Ashley, as she got on the plane to go to Camp Waldon in Upstate NY. She added the last part because she knew her daughter was a guy magnet!  
  
"Bye mom!" Ashley waved and gave her boarding pass to the flight attendent. She saw a girl around her own age sitting alone. She went over and took that seat, maybe she could make friendly conversation so that the long plane ride wouldn't be too bad. Luckly, the girl felt the same way.  
  
"hey, where are you goin'" The girl asked Ashley  
  
"Hi, im going to Camp Waldon, somewhere in upstate New York" She replied  
  
"really?! So am I!" The girl said "Im Melissa"  
  
"Awesome! So I know someone already!" Ashley said jokingly, she was pretty excited to be going away to camp "Im Ashley".  
  
They talked a while about where they lived and Melissa told Ashley a little about the camp because Melissa had been going there for 4 years, this would be her fifth summer. After a while they both fell asleep.  
  
"Please buckle your seatbelts for a safe landing" The flight attendant said into the mini microphone.  
  
"Finally! I thought we would never land!" Melissa said, she seemed to be full of energy for the most part. They buckled their seatbelts and got ready to get off the plane.  
  
The Coach bus picked them up infront of the airport as soon as they got off. The bus driver was holding a sign. Apparently Ashley and Melissa weren't the only ones flying in from California.  
  
After about an hour on the bus they arrived at Camp Waldon, this would be a summer Ashley would NEVER forget.  
  
"Finally!" The energetic Mary-Kate said when her bus coming in from Staten Island pulled up to the gate that said Camp Waldon. This was her 3rd summer at Camp Waldon, she loved it there out in the middle of no where. It really was a good feeling for Mary-Kate. A LOT better than being at home in Staten Island.  
  
"I know what you mean!" Mary-Kate's friend Gabby said, "I thought we would be on that bus FOREVER!"  
  
The bus ride was pretty long, about 4 hours out of Manhattan, which is where the bus picked them up.  
  
Mary-Kate and Gabby Walked over to get their baggage and find out what Cabin they were in. It was Cabin # 52.  
  
Ashley and Melissa picked up their baggage and went to their cabin, #54.  
  
"Ashley, wanna sleep next to eachother?" Melissa Asked  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ashley said and they unpacked. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Ashley Was so tired she fell asleep in an instant.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Um, Mary-Kate, who is that?" Gabby asked her, and pointed to a girl wearing a pair of dark blue Soffee shorts that said "Horses are Life" On the fold with a short white tank top. That was what she saw, until she looked up, the girl looked EXACTLEY like her! Same medium length (upper back) blonde hair, greenish/blue eyes, and about her height. Mary-Kate was dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh.. I don't know" She replied after Gabby shook her hand in her face like 50 times.  
  
"Wait, so our telling me that girl over there looks exactly like you, but you have NO idea who she is?" Gabby asked  
  
"Um, yeah" Mary-Kate was still staring at the girl  
  
"OK, I feel something like the parent trap going on here! Look, Mary-Kate, ill come with you but you have to go talk to her" Gabby was always serious when it came to serious things, and she was serious. She gave Mary-Kate a little shove in the girls direction. "Come on!"  
  
Mary-Kate and Gabby walked over to approach the girl.  
  
"Um, hi! You and My friend seem to be look alikes, so talk!" Gabby said after tapping the girl on the shoulder and then she left awkwardly watching from somewhere behind Mary-Kate.  
  
"Oh…My… GOD!" the girl said "Who ARE you?"  
  
"Uh, im Mary-Kate, who are YOU?" Mary-Kate said  
  
"Im Ashley" Ashley said hesitantly "So why do you look like me, or I like you, or, well I don't know im confusing myself!" At this Mary-Kate smiled  
  
"Uh, do you want to go somewhere where 50 people aren't staring at us and discuss this?" Mary-kate asked  
  
"Good idea" Ashley replied. They walked over behind the Cafeteria.  
  
"Ok, wait so we both look exactly alike, and we look like we have the same fashion sense" pointing to her own white soffee shorts that said "Gymnast" On the fold and her short sky blue tank top.  
  
"OK, this is definitely weird…SO what do we do?"  
  
"Im not sure… there is this thing called the isolation cabin, and if you get into a really big fight with someone you have to stay in that cabin with them for the rest of the summer, alone… I mean, I don't really want to, but it might be a good idea"  
  
"Actually that might be a good idea"  
  
So the girls went to the camp director Mark Buynak, and put on a pretty good fake fight. Mark finally decided that they would be sent to the isolation cabin, exactly what they had wanted.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mary-Kate and Ashley moved all their stuff into the isolation cabin and began to accept the fact they looked so much alike.  
  
Ashley took out a pack of Starbucks after coffee mints, she popped on in her mouth and offered it to Mary-kate.  
  
"No thanks, ive got my own" Mary-Kate said and pulled a pack of mints out of her backpack. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Mary-Kate, where do you live?" Ashley asked  
  
"I live in New York City, well, Staten Island, you?" Mary-kate said  
  
"Awesome, I live in San Francisco"  
  
Mary-Kate almost choked on her mint  
  
"You came all the way her from California??!! Wow!"  
  
"Yah, it was a long trip, you know, I think its time we find out exactly why we are identical"  
  
"Good idea" Mary-Kate said as she pulled out a bunch of pictures from home, Ashley did the same. "Do you live with both your parents?"  
  
"Nope, only my mom, but I also live with her two sisters, and one of their husbands, the others died a while back" Ashley responded  
  
"Are you serious?? I only live with my dad! Ashley, do you have a picture of your dad?" Mary-Kate asked again  
  
"Yah, what about you, do you have one of your mom?"  
  
"Yes, but its ripped right down the middle"  
  
At that Ashley started rapidly sifting through her photos, she knew she had a picture of her dad, and it was ripped right down the middle. When she found it she pulled it out of the pile. By this time Mary-Kate had realized that Ashleys picture was also ripped right down the middle.  
  
"ON the count of three we flip" Ashley said, a little hesitantly  
  
"Ok, One…Two…Three" Mary-Kate finished just as they had flipped the pictures, they matched each other perfectly.  
  
"Oh God, Mary-Kate, that's my Mom!" Ashley said  
  
"And that's my Dad!" She answered  
  
"Mary-Kate were like sisters!"  
  
"Hellloooo! Ashley, were more than sisters were TWINS!"  
  
The two girls hugged each other for a long time. That night they moved their beds next to each others. They stayed up late sharing stories of their lives. Then something hit Mary-Kate really hard.  
  
"Ashley, if were twins, then you must know that were…" Mary-Kate started  
  
"…Witches" Ashley finished "I know, and Leo, well, our dad, is a whitelighter".  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Mary-Kate, I was thinking last night, now don't freak out on me, I HAVE seen the Parent trap…" Ashley started to say  
  
"and I couldn't agree more! We have to switch places and get Mom and Dad back together!" Mary-Kate finished for her.  
  
That was easier than Ashley had expected, but with three weeks left of camp they had to work fast to teach each other everything about one another. When it came to the last day of Camp both of them knew almost EVERYTHING about each other all the way down to their favorite pair of shorts.  
  
The time to say good-bye came WAY too soon for the twins.  
  
"Im really gonna miss you Ashley" Mary-Kate said to Ashley before Ashley stepped onto the bus to go to Staten Island, and Mary-Kate got on the bus to the airport to go to San Francisco.  
  
"Ill miss you too Mary-Kate, and you HAVE to write me! And Ill call you under the name of, uh, Chloe! You call me as Riley!" Ashley said, the two hugged and then got on their busses for their departure.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
( Ashleys Arrival)  
  
  
  
"Mary-Kate!" Ashley heard a voice scream from somewhere, she turned around to see her Dad standing there  
  
"Dad!" Ashley screamed and ran to hug him  
  
"Wow! You got tan!! I missed you so much around here! Its been kinda lonely Only hanging around with Shaina, I do love her tough" Leo said to his daughter  
  
"You have NO idea!" Ashley said and hugged him again. She knew Mary-Kate didn't like Shaina too much. The two of them walked arm and arm to Leo's Car.  
  
When they reached the little house at One Stellar Drive Ashley jumped out of the car.  
  
"Mary-Kate, you know, im really glad your home, come on lets go in, I've got a surprise for you!" Leo said. Ashley smiled and walked in after him. The house may look small on the outside but it was beautiful on the inside. The walls were painted a pale shade of bluish Purple. Ashley followed her father up to Mary-Kates room, which was painted a more definite shade of purple and had a huge walk in closet. She didn't remember that from Mary- Kate's pictures. Then she got it, that must be the surprise.  
  
"Oh My God! Thanks so much dad!" Ashley said, her father smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You wanted it so bad, so I thought it was a great surprise!" Leo said. It felt good to have his daughter back with him.  
  
Ashley wondered if it would be safe to call Mary-Kate yet, but she decided she'd better wait until at least 6:00 pm because otherwise she might get a machine, planes sometimes get delayed, she told herself. She sat down and took out her favorite stuffed animal she had since she was a baby, it was a little black horse, whose color had faded dramaticly over the years. She put it on Mary-Kate's bed, she really missed having Mary-Kate around, camp had been a blast.  
  
"Knock, Knock" Leo said peeking into Mary-kate's room "dinner is ready honey. Shania is here too" Ashley looked up and made a face at the name shaina but she said  
  
"Coming". Leo smilied at her and she smiled back.  
  
"We don't have all day!" Called Manuelo, Leo's housekeeper, he was nice, but very irritable.  
  
"Were coming!" Ashley called and she laughed "That guy never stops does he?"  
  
"Guess not, come on, im starving" Leo said. They walked down the stairs to the dinner table.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Mary-Kate's Arrival)  
  
When Mary-Kate stepped off the plane she saw her Mom standing by a blue car, must be the Cherokee that Ashley told me about she thought. She Also saw a woman with black hair and blue eyes with a girl around age 10.  
  
"Mom!!" Mary-Kate screamed. Piper looked up and saw her daughter running toward her.  
  
"Ashley!" She gave her daughter a big hug. "You look great!" Then Prue walked over and gave Mary-Kate a hug.  
  
"Great to see you Ashley" Prue said releasing her from her grasp. The younger girl gave Mary-Kate a hug.  
  
"IM glad your back, its been annoying hanging out with a boy!" The girl said, and then she realized that it must be Alyssa, Prue's daughter.  
  
"Its good to be back" Mary-Kate said "Where is Phoebe?"  
  
"Phoebe had to stay home because Cade decided to climb a tree and he broke his ankle" Alyssa told her  
  
"Oh, poor kid" Mary-Kate responded. They got into the jeep and drove off to the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Mary-Kate looked up at the HUGE house. She remembered in the pictures that Ashley had showed her that it was big, but it was even bigger in real life! The door of the manor opened and Phoebe ran out.  
  
"Ashley!!" Phoebe shouted and gave Mary-Kate a hug as she was coming out of the car. "How was camp?"  
  
"Great!" Mary-Kate replied. Phoebe offered to help her with her bags and they went into the house. There were rooms EVERYWHERE! Literally! How did Ashley ever find her way around this house? Mary-Kate wondered. She followed Phoebe up to her room.  
  
"Ill let yah know when dinner is ready Ash" Phoebe said "Its great to see you" and she left the room. Ashley's room was painted a pale pink and on one wall there were a bunch of Horseback Riding trophies and Ribbons. It reminded her of her own collection from gymnastics. There was also a picture of a Dark brown horse with a star marking on his forehead. Underneath the picture it said "Whirlwind". She supposed it was Ashley's horse.  
  
"Ashley, dinners almost ready" Alyssa walked into her room and plopped on the bed. She assumed that Ashley and the 9 year old were pretty close.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Mary-Kate asked Alyssa  
  
"Oh, it was pretty good, my mom and your mom have been in P3 a lot lately getting ready for a performance by N*SYNC!" Alyssa said  
  
"N*SYNC?? Really? Even though they have been around forever, they are a pretty hot band!"  
  
"I know, come on, we should go have dinner"  
  
Alyssa and Mary-Kate went downstairs for Dinner.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Prue's Discovery)  
  
  
  
Leo was in an exceptionally good mood when he walked into Mary-Kate's room this was because his girlfriend Shaina had just told him she was coming over, but he had to get mary-Kate up, someone was on the phone for her. After all it was 10:00 am, she probably should get up anyway.  
  
"Mary-Kate" Leo said holding the phone "Wake up, your camp friend Chloe is on the phone for you"  
  
Ashley stirred, then sat strait up.  
  
"What did you say her name was? Chloe? Give me that!" Ashley said and snatched the phone. Leo laughed, she must have made a couple of new friends at camp this year he thought and left the room.  
  
"Ashley???" Ashley heard Mary-Kate on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Mary-Kate! Finally! Sorry I couldn't call! Dad was on the phone with the hospital, his patient had surgery and the doctor did it wrong or something, so how is everything going at the manor?" Ashley asked  
  
" Great! Alyssa is really cute" Mary-Kate said  
  
"Yah, isn't she? Hey, you're a pretty good gymnast aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I love it, and im gonna guess and say you're a great horseback rider?"  
  
"yep, you know the plaque with the picture of a horse Whirlwind on it? Mom bought me that horse four years ago when I won the state championship"  
  
"Awesome, that horse is beautiful" Mary-Kate said, and turned to see Prue standing in the door way, uh-oh she thought "Um, Chloe, ive gotta go"  
  
"Bye call me later!" Ashley said and they both hung up. Mary-Kate stood up.  
  
"Um, hey Prue" Mary-kate said  
  
"Hi, who was that?" Prue said  
  
"My friend from camp, Chloe"  
  
"Ooh, so then when I picked up the phone, the other girl sounded exactly like you, and that was my imagination?"  
  
"Oh boy, you know? How do you know?" Mary-Kate plopped on the bed  
  
"Actually, Im not sure what I know, please tell me" Prue came over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Well…" Mary-Kate said a little reluctantly  
  
"Ok, ill make this easy for you, who was that?" Prue asked. Mary-Kate looked at her face and then to her hands.  
  
"Ashley"  
  
"Oh… My… GOD! You mean that your… Mary-Kate? But… how?" Prue looked at Mary- Kate with wide eyes. Mary-Kate looked up and Prue.  
  
"Ashley and I met up at camp and we decided to switch places, I really wanted to meet my mom, and Ashley really wanted to meet her Dad, so we thought it would be perfect and we would have to bring them together to switch us back…We both know the story behind their marrige and we knew that if they had gone through that and split up for some unknown reason which we now know, they needed to be together again"  
  
"You mean, you know why Piper and Leo split up?"  
  
"Yes, we figured it out, they didn't want twin witches, they were afraid if we knew about each other it could be dangerous, So they had to split up and take one of us" When Mary-Kate finished saying this Prue had tears in her eyes. She looked at Mary-Kate and she smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I haven't seen you since you were less than a year old, nor Leo, how is he?" Prue said  
  
"Actually, he is doing alright, I can tell he really is lonely though" Mary- Kate replied. Mary-Kate pulled away from Prue.  
  
"You know you have to tell Piper, I mean, your Mom" Prue said to Mary-Kate  
  
"I know" Mary-Kate got up and walked out of the room, Prue followed her to Pipers room, her door was closed. Mary-Kate turned around to face Prue  
  
"Prue, I can't do it!" She said  
  
"Mary-Kate, you've got to!" Prue said just as Piper opened the door. Mary- Kate spun around  
  
"Um, Mom, Hi" Mary-Kate said  
  
"Hi Ashley, whats the screaming about?" Piper asked walking back to her bed and closed the Magazine she had been reading and took off her reading glasses. Prue was standing at the door way and Pushed Mary-Kate forward.  
  
"Mom, I need to tell you something" Mary-Kate said  
  
"Well what is it?" Piper asked  
  
"Mom, we have to go to New York" Mary-Kate said  
  
" What?! Why?!" Piper exclaimed  
  
"To see Ashley"  
  
"OK, and where might 'Ashley' be?" Mary-Kate turned her head and mumbled something that Piper could not hear. "What?" she asked again  
  
"In Staten Island, with her dad, Leo Wyatt" There was DEAD silence for a minute  
  
"Oh My GOD, you mean, your not Ashley…" She paused and lifted her daughters chin to look at her face "Your… your… Mary-Kate?" Piper said in complete shock.  
  
"But how?" Piper asked  
  
"My friend Gabby and I were at flagpole one morning at camp and she saw Ashley, she made me go talk to her. We figured everything out and decided that we had to switch places" Mary-Kate said.  
  
Piper looked at Mary-Kate, and then at Prue, and Prue nodded at Piper as if to say it was true. Piper breathed  
  
"Come here" Piper pulled Mary-Kate close to her the tears came finally. Mary-Kate hugged Piper back. When they finally pulled away from each other they saw that Prue had left and closed the door.  
  
"Mom, please don't be mad" Mary-Kate said  
  
" Oh honey, im not mad at all, just really surprised, I cant believe its you!" Piper said  
  
"So I guess we have to switch us back now huh?"  
  
" Technically yes, and according to them, yes" Piper was pointing upwards. " SO I guess were going to New York" Mary-Kate smiled, Ill go pack, I know for a fact that Dad and Ashley are going to a hotel upstate for the weekend starting tonight because Dad has to do surgery on a woman in a hospital up there, the hotels name is The Pacabel"  
  
"Alright, you go pack Mary-Kate, and I will Make reservations".  
  
Mary-Kate probably should call Ashley and warn that they were coming. She picked up the phone and dialed. Ashley picked up,  
  
"Ashley, You will never believe whats going on!" Mary-Kate said  
  
" What??! Tell me!" Ashley said into the phone  
  
" Prue found out and made me tell Mom, and Mom and I are flying to NY and going to that hotel your staying at tonight and tomorrow night!"  
  
"Oh God! This is big, I don't think I should tell Dad, Ill wait"  
  
"Alright, we will be there around 6:00pm" Both girls hung up the phone.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
At 6:30 Ashley and Leo walked into the Pacabel hotel in Hancock New York. Ashley knew that Mary-Kate should be there she told her Dad that she was going for a swim and left to find Mary-kate.  
  
First Ashley went down to the main desk and asked what room 'Halliwell' was in. He told her they were on the 8th floor in room 805. Ashley thanked him and ran to the elevator.  
  
She pressed the eighth floor button and when she got there stepped out of the elevator. She saw that room 805 was all the way in the back of the hall, it was a huge room. Prue and Phoebe must be here too. She knocked on the door and Mary-Kate answered.  
  
"Ashley!" Mary-Kate gave her a huge hug, Ashley hugged her back. Ashley looked into the room and saw Prue and Phoebe staring at her and then at Mary-Kate.  
  
"Jeeze guys don't look so shocked!" Ashley said joking, they still stood there staring at them.  
  
" Oh God, if anyone should be staring it should be us. I mean at least they KNEW about both of us, we just found out!" Mary-kate said and Ashley nodded. Then Phoebe smiled and so did Prue.  
  
"Its just REALLY weird, you guys look EXACTLEY alike" Phoebe said "Anyway, Ashley, your Mom went down stairs to get our luggage and things. So where is your Dad?"  
  
"Um, he doesn't really know" Ashley said and everyone but Mary-Kate gave her a look "Well wait, don't get mad yet! He was in surgery all night with this woman and then tomorrow he has to do surgery on this Man and he hasn't been home much and I couldn't really drop into conversation that Mom and Mary-Kate were here!"  
  
"Ok, your right, but your Mom won't be too happy about this" Prue warned, "So how have you been Ash, I mean, Staten Island, must have been weird!"  
  
"Yah it was, but ive been pretty good" Ashley said. They all talked for a while and then Piper walked in.  
  
"Holy crap…OK, I know this is bad" Piper said laughing "But I can't tell my own daughters apart" They all laughed and Ashley said  
  
"Well im over here Mom, im Ashley" Piper walked over to her daughter and hugged her. She sat down next to Ashley  
  
"Ok, Im gonna have to remember this, Ashley is wearing a Blue Hawaiian bikini and Mary-Kate is wearing a Purple Tankini!" Piper said and the twins laighed at her, Prue and Phoebe smiled. "I have to admit, its gonna take a while for me to be able to get used to this" Piper continued.  
  
"I think I speak for myself and Prue when I say ditto!" Phoebe said "Oh um, Piper there is something you should know, Leo doesn't know you're here!"  
  
"What?? Mary-Kate I thought you said that Ashley told him!" Piper said  
  
"Well, Mom, I was gonna, but he wasn't home at all and I was there with Shaina…" Ashley started and Mary-Kate coughed  
  
"Bi ECHEM itch" Mary-Kate said in her fake cough, Ashley tried to hide a laugh.  
  
"Hell yeah!" she and Mary-Kate high fived each other.  
  
"Hey hey, that's not very nice" Piper said  
  
"Well neither is she!" Ashley said "you've got to get rid of her mom! She only likes Dad because he has money!"  
  
"Ok, wait, I know whats going on, your trying to set me and your father up again! You guys, we can't the elders will NOT let you girls live together with me and Leo, and there isn't anything we can do about it! I mean of course I love Leo, but what can I do?" Piper asked. The twins shrugged. "Ok, well then you have to at least tell him whats going on, its not fair otherwise, now go down to the pool and find him!"  
  
"Alright alright!" Ashley said and they walked out of the room. When they got down to the pool area the saw that Leo was not there. Piper had said she would be down in about 10 minutes so the girls sat down and waited.  
  
After a few minutes Ashley turned to see Leo coming from one direction and Piper from the other. Piper had not spotted Leo yet, but Leo had spotted her. In utter shock Leo tripped over a waiter and fell in the pool. It was hilarious! Mary-Kate and Ashley were both laughing really hard so was Piper. Leo came out of the pool and saw Piper watching him laughing and holding out a towel. He took it graciously. He dried off his face and they both sat down.  
  
"Piper, what are you doing here?" Leo asked  
  
"Well, actually…" Piper started but Ashley came over and jumped in  
  
"I know why she is here dad, I can explain" Ashley said, of course leo thought that it was Mary-Kate, only Piper recognized the blue bikini.  
  
" Mary-Kate, honey, you know who this is?" Leo asked  
  
"Actually, yeah, and Actually, im not Mary-Kate" Ashley said then Mary-Kate came over and jumped in,  
  
"Actually, I am" Mary-Kate said. Leo looked from one twin to the other.  
  
"Ok, can someone explain to me what is going on here? And how come Piper, you don't looked as shocked to see me as I am to see you?" Leo asked, he looked at his daughters again and said "Wait, if your Ashley, you mean I have had Ashley with me all this time?" Piper smiled when Leo finished.  
  
"They pulled a fast one on us Leo, they met at camp and they switched on us" Piper said.  
  
"Amazing" Leo said " I can't believe im seeing the two of you together". Just then Shaina walked over.  
  
"Oh Leeeooo" Shaina said. She started walking over.  
  
"Oh great its the bitch from hell" Ashley said and Mary-Kate nodded, Piper gave them a harsh look. Shaina came over and looked at Mary-Kate and Ashley.  
  
"Uh, Shaina, did I ever tell you that Mary-Kate was a twin?" Leo asked looking at Shaina's shocked expression.  
  
"No, im afraid you left that out, and who would YOU be?" she pointed to Ashley, who Leo was pointing to when he said Mary-Kate was a twin.  
  
" Why do you care?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Ashley!" Piper said  
  
"Alright alright, im Ashley" Ashley said"  
  
"I figured that much a second ago! And who might u be?" Shaina asked Piper  
  
"Im, well, their mother" Piper said pointing at Mary-Kate and Ashley. "and if you don't mind, we sort of need to work some issues out here"  
  
"Fine, ill see you later Leo" Shaina blew a kiss at him and walked away. Both twins looked disgusted.  
  
"OK, for starters, since when don't(he looked at them trying to decide who was Mary-Kate and decided on the Purple bathing suit, he was right).. You like Shaina" Leo asked  
  
"Uh, try FOREVER! She's mean, when she stays over and you get called away she talk on the phone with her friends about how she only wants your money!" Mary-Kate said  
  
"She's right! Last night she was watching some soap opera and saying how much you were worth!" Ashley said.  
  
" ookk… well ill deal with that later" Leo said sounding kind of surprised but he brushed it off. "Do you girls mind doing something while I talk to your mother alone?"  
  
"Nope, well be with Prue and Phoebe, c ya!" Ashley said and grabbed Mary- Kate by the arm and they turned and went into the hotel.  
  
"Well, this is more than a surprise for you" Piper said to Leo. Leo laughed  
  
"I have to tell you, I never thought I would see you or Ashley again. It just seemed like a dream to me" Leo said  
  
"Well, I guess its not" Piper smiled, both of them knew they still loved each other very much. Being forced to separate by the elders messed up everything for them, but maybe just maybe there was a chance now.  
  
"What are we going to do? I mean we cant keep the girls apart now that they know about each other" Leo asked  
  
"Well… there is one option…" Piper started to say. Leo still could tell what Piper was getting at even after all these years. She wanted him to ask the elders if they could keep the girls together. Leo knew it was their ONLY option.  
  
"Alright, but Piper, what about us?" Leo asked  
  
"I don't know Leo, I guess only time can tell" Piper answered sadly. "Come on Leo, you have to go ask them before tomorrow, mine as well do it now." And within seconds Leo orbed into bright shimmery lights.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So you guys must have had some funny things happen at camp" Prue said halfheartedly trying to start a conversation while they were all waiting for Leo.  
  
"Yeah, a lot" Mary-Kate said, not really wanting to talk. Ashley nodded in agreement. Everyone got the point. This was a critical day, if the elders did not approve of Piper and Leo's plan then Mary-Kate and Ashley either risk never begin witches again or never seeing each other again. They both knew what they would pick, they couldn't never see each other again. It was about an hour before Leo orbed back in. Ashley was twirling her hair, Mary- Kate was staring into space Phoebe and Prue kept exchanging nervous glances and Piper was sitting next to Mary-Kate and Ashley thinking.  
  
Finally when Leo did come back everyone picked up their heads and turned to see Leo with a big smile on his face. Everyone relaxed tremendously. They knew what Leo's response was infact Piper didn't even have to hear it out of Leo's mouth. She went over and Hugged him. Secretly Mary-Kate and Ashley gave each other a low five.  
  
"In case you didn't know" Leo said to the rest of the room "the answer is yes". Everyone burst out and Happiness even though they were pretty sure. The rest of them needed to hear it. Mary-Kate and Ashley screamed and hugged each other. Prue and Phoebe came over and hugged them. Piper walked over and put her arm around their shoulders.  
  
"Dad, uh, whats going on with Shaina?" Mary-Kate asked. Leo's face fell  
  
"I don't really know, after what you told me I confronted her and she was hostile, so I told her it was over, but I don't think she gets it, but she will…" Leo said and pulled out a ring. He got down on one knee and Prue Piper, Phoebe, Mary-Kate and Ashley's eyes widened, "Piper, I have loved you all these years we have been apart I never wanted anything more then to see you again. I remember when I proposed to you. You caught me practicing in the mirror. I have loved you forever Piper, will you please Marry me again?" Leo asked  
  
"Oh Leo…I've missed you so much, of course I will" Piper said. Leo stood up and hugged Piper and they kissed.  
  
"Yes!" Ashley said she hugged Mary-Kate they were sooo incredibly happy. Their parents were getting re-married, they didn't have to give up their powers or never see each other again. This was the perfect day. The twins couldn't even believe how much had happened in one single day.  
  
"Piper this was sorta short notice" Prue said and laughed "But Phoebe and I found this ring a couple of weeks ago, and I just remembered what it was! It was yours and Leo's engagement ring, so here, from me and Phoebe" Prue gave Piper the ring, actually it was their mothers ring which had nearly been lost the first time Leo was supposed to give it back to Piper.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe, thank you sooo much" Piper said to her sisters  
  
"Mom, we have one issue, how are we ALL gonna fit in the manor?" Ashley asked  
  
"well, you two don't mind sharing a room do you? And if Leo and I are in one room, it will be tight, but we've gotta do it" Piper said smiling  
  
"Actually, we want to share a room!" Mary-Kate said "It would be just like camp!"  
  
"Yeah, but hopefully at home you won't snore as much!" Ashley said jokingly  
  
"hey!" Mary-Kate nudged Ashley in the ribs. Everyone laughed. This was going to be a very happy family.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
(The Wedding)  
  
It was 6 months later, everyone had moved into the manor and was living happily. Today was the day of Leo and Pipers second wedding. Mary- Kate and Ashley were in their room putting on their dresses, they insisted on not wearing the same dress. Ashley's was a strapless white dress with sequins at the top and she had silver platform sandals on. Her hair was worn straight down. Mary-Kate on the other hand was dressed in a sleeveless dress that was an almost white blue color. It had a slightly darker blue star on the front she was wear blue high heels. Her hair was done half up in a French braid. Prue and Phoebe were wearing the same dresses they had to piper and Leo's first wedding, just for tradition. They were read low cut and kind of long. Piper wore the dress she had worn the first time as well, it was her mothers dress. She did her hair the same way too. Half up in a bun and curled at the bottom.  
  
The celebration took place at the manor, for old times sake. Grams was there to conduct the ceremony, she made such a fuss over Mary-Kate and Ashley after during the reception it wasn't even funny. Piper and Leo were obviously very happy. 


End file.
